Breaking the Ice
by Arones
Summary: Set after Icebreaker: Magnus is recovering from her dip in the ice cold water and needs some convincing to take care of her self.


The cold was seeping through her bones, the chill raging up and down her spine causing shivers to force through her body in a way that she hadn't experienced in a long time. She had checked on Henry more than a dozen times, the poor HAP shivering almost as badly as her. She just had to keep moving and then there would be nothing wrong. The rescue plane was due in a few hours for the infant Magoi and then they could all leave and go to their respective Sanctuary's. Henry had requested to go with Declan back to England for the funeral he was going to plan with Erika. She had gladly told him to go. Will and she would be flying back to Old City via the way they had arrived and hopefully this ride would be much smoother.

She had piled about two of the sleeping bags on top of Henry who was finally drifting off to sleep under the heater in the bridge of the vessel they were currently occupying. Tinkering with it herself had only taken a good thirty minutes before the thing was working again, but she had forced the young HAP to lay down first and closest to the machine so he could warm. Declan was watching her carefully as she carded fingers through her young fosterling's hair and checked on him. He had forced her to strip as quickly as possible and shoved dry clothes in her direction, but he could still see her entire body shuddering uncontrollably.

Pulling out a third sleeping bag he shoved it inside a fourth, all the while still keeping his eye on her. "Magnus." His voice was firm the brogue quality dipping out and wrapping itself around her ears. She turned to him. "I was told once that the best way to regenerate body heat was to crawl naked into a sleeping bag with someone else who is already naked."

She looked him over, judging him in how serious he actually was. "Maybe if it starts raining sleeping bags, you might get lucky." She turned back to the young man and again carded her fingers through his hair before standing.

"In you go, Magnus." He watched as _the eyebrow_ lifted and she started to resound a retort on the tip of her tongue.

"Don't argue Magnus." Will had arrived and was brushing his hands off before moving to his boss and unzipping her jacket. She started to put up a fuss but he just clicked his tongue against the backs of his teeth and she stopped. "No arguing because you would require the same of us if we were in your situation. Luckily, I'm the only one that remained dry throughout this so I am the warmest and not in need of a sleeping bag." He nodded to Declan when he had her jacket and boots off. The man laid the thick material on the ground a good distance from Henry knowing that if she could see him she would be watching him. Will slowly led her to the top of the bags and she moved into them laying her head on the jacket that he had piled together on the metal floor and covering her face to try and keep the heat cocooned inside the bag. He glanced quickly at his counterpart who was also standing above his boss and watched as the bags moved while she shuddered. Will raised his brows and looked down issuing Declan a silent command.

The man let out a huge sigh before shedding his own jacket and boots and sliding in with Magnus, who surprisingly gave very little protest. Her back was pressed tightly against him as he settled in and wrapped his arms around her body moving his hands to warm her very chilled flesh. She could feel the heat from his body starting to slowly move into hers, even though they each had very frozen toes from the water they had willingly jumped into.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she remembered was waking to hot breath on her cheek, hands on her body and the shudders still building and breaking through her muscles while she still had absolutely no control over them. She was slow to figure out that it was her clothes that were coming off. When her pants were shoved to her feet and her shirt slipped off she started to rustle in protest. Will held her cheeks quickly until she looked in his eyes. She was facing him, his mouth so close that she could just lean forward and take his lips. "Magnus, you're freezing." She nodded carefully, even though she didn't necessarily want to.

"Will?" Her teeth were chattering.

"We're stripping you, time for body heat." She felt the loosening of her breasts as her bra strap was snapped and released from behind while Will pulled at it from her front. Her panties were pushed down her legs and again pressed against their feet. They left her socks on, which she was wholly grateful for. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead into Will's shoulder and neck. Her head was resting there for a while before she realized that she was touching bare flesh.

Again, she questioned. "Will?"

"It's alright." His arms were around her body in an instant, her form fitting against his while she felt the movement at her back. Declan must have been undressing as well. When he finally stopped moving and was pressed into her back she started to feel warm and sleepy again. She fell under slumber's spell before long.

Something was hitting her bum in a timely rhythm and it jarred her awake. She breathed in deeply and buried her face in Will's warm neck, unwillingly and without thinking her lips pressed against his skin gently and her tongue dashed out for tasting. Her body was hot. Being smooshed between two naked men certainly had that effect but to go from being so cold to this hot in such a short span was rather unexpected. When her teeth scraped on him the movement against her back stopped suddenly.

"Magnus?" Her chin moved up and captured his lips in a very long and slow kiss. Her tongue slipped between his lips before pulling back and then moving forward again only to swish about his mouth tasting and testing his limits. The body behind her jerked forward and something hit her bum once again. Will pulled back and raised his head over to look at Declan who had eyes wide with curiosity and mischievousness.

Declan moved his hands to her front and grasped her breasts squeezing tightly, her nipples caught between his fingers. Her moan broke the self-imposed silence, her head tilting back into Will's chest while she breathed in deeply to try and calm her racing heart. That move from him, she had not expected it. Her mind was still hazy with sleep but it was slowly becoming clearer. She was sandwiched between two very sweaty, hot skinned and aroused men who had been helping each other with a problem and she had interrupted them. Declan's hard calloused thumbs against the tips of her nipples brought another groan from between her lips. Will's mouth covered hers quickly to prevent her from making any more noises, his hand holding her waist and pressing into her skin.

Her fingers flitted over his front, his chest sticky with perspiration. Declan's hands mirrored hers on her body and whether it was by design or not she didn't know but it felt amazing. Her lips found Will's left nipple and she pulled it between her teeth pressing her backside against Declan's hips. Again she felt the jerk against her back and determined it was the man trying to control himself. He must have been close to getting off before she woke and interrupted them. When she felt the fingers digging into her hip she slid her hand over it, wrapping her fingers together with Declan's. Moving her hand backwards she skimmed it over his back side and felt him move closer to her. His fingers inched forward and lifted her leg until she slid it over Will's hips.

Fingers were at her core in an instant, moving in slow circles while she watched Will lean forward and take her breast between his lips. She tilted back and rested her head against Declan's shoulder while he slipped two fingers in and out and bit her neck lightly and Will suckled her breast until her nipple peaked hard. She felt his hand move from her chest down to join Declan's. Two more fingers dipped in and her breath caught in the back of her throat. Both had their thumbs on her clit and were alternating: Declan moving right, while Will moved left as soon as the other man's finger was out of the way. It was ridiculous in how good it felt and she was clenching against their combined hands within a matter of moments. The flush was in her cheeks, she could feel it even if no one could see it in under the cover of the sleeping bags and the night.

She felt both of their chests moving against hers and they breathed heavily in and out. The scent from her sex permeating upwards in the closed quarters; it was then that she realized they hadn't moved their hands. Fingers still pressed into her and thumbs pressing on her clit while her breathing and body settled. Everything became still and it was minutes later that she finally looked up and saw Will's eyes watching her carefully. She saw that look, knew what it was he was asking from her. She nodded and saw his eyes flash over her shoulder to look at Declan. Raising a hand she cupped Will's cheek and brought his lips tenderly and, anything but chastely, down to hers.

Declan was growing impatient and his hips were bucking against her bum while his hand started to weary of sitting still. He started to move his fingers again and it wasn't long before she turned her head and captured his lips in a lasting embrace that rivaled the kiss she had just shared with Will. Declan's counterpart was riffling through the clothes at the bottom of the sleeping back searching for Declan's damp jeans with his feet. Sighing in victory he pulled them up and slid his fingers into the back pocket pulling out a strip of condoms that he knew were always there. Ripping one open he slid it on before shoving Declan's hand that was still inside their boss away from her body and planting a condom into his palm. The kiss between the other two stopped and the Brit stared down at his hand for a moment before smiling. He ripped open the wrapper and began to roll it down his length.

Will was once again kissing Magnus and had his hands massaging her breasts while Declan dipped two fingers back inside her before circling her anus. Carefully and very slowly he began to slide into her. Magnus was breathing heavily into Will's shoulder, her fingers squeezing his side until the man was fully inside of her. He didn't move for some time. Instead, his hand moved back to her clit and started slow circles once again. Will's thumbs were making the same motion against her nipples and she was having a hard time concentrating. If only she knew how they moved together so well in timing without speak. Declan bit down into her shoulder and caused a soft grunt to emerge past her lips.

Her protégé slid his hands around her body and began to caress the man behind her while he slipped his hand upwards, sticky from her juices and ran it over her abdomen and breasts teasingly. Will was getting closer and closer to her and she watched as his hand moved to his own body guiding him as he moved into her as well. She tightened her muscles and drew in a ragged breath clenching her leg around his until he was fully within her as well. Neither man moved until they felt her breath calming and her body relaxing. Declan moved first, followed by Will in an alternating rhythm. Her hands were plastered against Will's chest while she tried to hold herself still; her eyes clenched shut as the ripples rolled through her body.

Each man was utterly silent, their movements quickening until they moved together into her. Magnus was having difficulty breathing from the pressure in her chest. Both men reached around and twisted a nipple almost simultaneously. Declan left her breast alone and moved downwards, his fingers trailing and blazing a path of heat until he flicked a finger over her clit. Her body jerked suddenly and her muscles clenched down on each of them. She had to consciously relax her body and had inadvertently altered their rhythm. They weren't in time anymore and she couldn't predict when each thrust would hit. Her body was tingling and her chest rapidly rising and falling while she bit her lip to prevent her throat from issuing a sound of pleasure.

Declan jerked first. His hips ground into her bottom and his teeth bore down into her shoulder. Will continued to move, all three of their bodies continued to swish back and forth in the sleeping bag because of him until his own hips jerked and he stopped. His mouth was on hers in an instant just as Declan's fingers started to move against her again. It wasn't long before her second orgasm tore through her body and she was clenching and releasing against both of them, squeezing them hard.

They didn't leave her for some time. They all waited until each had calmed their heart rates and their breathing was once again even. Helen was the first and the only one to speak. "I believe I am quite well and warm now, gentlemen. Thank you." She nuzzled her face back into Will's neck and pulled Declan's arm around her middle until they were settled in. Will couldn't help his chest from rumbling with quiet laughter and she felt Declan soon follow. She was giggling and covering her mouth trying to keep quiet. Drawing air deeply into lungs, once again they settled and slowly each person fell back into slumber quietly nestled together.

It was late the next morning when Will heard the HAP, who was still sleeping soundly as close to the heater as possible, wake and rustle around. Magnus had already disappeared from the sleeping bag, as had her clothes. He had expected it; she was probably securing everything in their plane for their ride back to the base. He heard Henry sneeze and groan before his voice carried across the room. Declan was already awake and watching the naked man who lay facing him. "Couldn't you guys give it a rest for one night? It reeks like sex in here." Will grinned at the man across from him, waiting for the moment when Henry's rant would stop. "I didn't think you would ever try it with the Doc…here…" Slowly, Henry stopped talking. "Oh…" Will heard the HAP breathe in heavily. "Well I wasn't expecting that smell."


End file.
